


McGonagall will kill me

by Inflinty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inflinty/pseuds/Inflinty
Summary: Another thunder. It made the girl shiver, as the sound shook her very heart. Or maybe it was the situation she was in. She was a fool to come here, it was a mistake, and Hermione choked on air, panic crawled upon her. She shouldn’t be here.





	McGonagall will kill me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllaOfFrell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaOfFrell/gifts).

> Happy Birthday Trashy!

The storm mercilessly tore through the summer night, deforming the warm air into a cold chilly one in an instant. The wind abused the branches of the trees, and eventually broke down bigger, smaller pieces. The few passersby who roamed the streets quickly fled to find shelter, and those unlucky people who were stuck in their cars cursed the heavy rain, as enormous puddles dotted the roads, making it impossible to move. From time to time, flashes of lightning struck between the black and grey swirl of clouds. It gave the sky a purple colour for a few seconds, before it disappeared with a bone-chilling thunder. 

Really, it wasn’t the time for Hermione Granger to be outside. It wasn’t a time for anyone, but here she was, standing in the rain in already soaked clothes, and tired lungs which ached for air, after the brunette ran for nearly half an hour. _ Should have bought an umbrella, _ she mused. Well, it was no use crying over spilt milk, and besides, the umbrella only would have slowed her down. 

She eyed the door in front of her. It was a beautifully crafted one from mahogany, no decorations or coloured glass, but still, it pictured the standard and uniqueness of the person it belonged to. 

The girl scoffed at herself, she was philosophizing about the door of her teacher. Well, soon to be ex-teacher, considering that not even a month and she will graduate from Hogwarts Secondary School. 

She made the decision to come here, in an instant. The thought hit her, suddenly like the lightning up in the sky, she didn’t care about the weather, the current time and the distance between her parents’ house and her professor’s house. 

Although the feelings towards the woman hadn’t just appeared out of nowhere, years passed as her hatred turned to admiration and eventually into love. She would steal glances of her on the corridors, or her heartbeat would speed up whenever she got into an argument with her in Literature class. Hermione saw the twinkle of excitement and challenge in those black eyes, whenever their opinion clashed. She didn’t know if it was possible, but outside of classrooms and away from classmates they would have civil – and interesting– conversations. They would joke and laugh together too. The girl always felt light-headed and giddy after bidding goodbye to the woman. Once she even let the brunette to grade students’ essays or exam sheets. She had laughed at Hermione’s eagerness, then sat back in her chair, with her head cocked aside and resting it in her palm, her lips curled up in amusement. 

Another thunder. It made the girl shiver, as the sound shook her very heart. Or maybe it was the situation she was in. She was a fool to come here, it was a mistake, and Hermione choked on air, panic crawled upon her. She shouldn’t be here. 

The brunette sighed. It had been so long. Too long for it to be a tiny crush. Despite knowing it was a terrible idea, she _ had _to do it. After this summer, her first term in the university will start, and most likely she will never see the woman again. The mere thought almost made her cry. Hermione couldn’t keep this to herself, not anymore. 

_ She will refuse. _ Hermione’s eyes widened as her subconscious voiced out her biggest fear. _ She will laugh in my face, or worse, she will be disgusted. _ How she will survive _ that, _she wasn’t sure. 

But she stayed. 

Maybe if the woman breaks her heart, it will be easier to forget her. 

The girl took in the enormous house. From the windows, she could see that the hall’s lights were off, but a faint yellow colour shifted from what she guessed was the living room. So, she _ was _awake. 

Hermione didn’t know how she built up the courage, but she did, and knocked on the door. 

No answer. 

She knocked again, louder and longer this time. She didn’t hear footsteps, but she saw a figure moving, from the source of light. Hermione couldn’t hear anything because of the storm, but she betted the woman was swearing under her breath, cursing that person who would come to her at this time. 

The lock clicked and the door swung open. There she stood, in a short black nightgown, with a bathrobe hastily knitted around her frame. Black wild curls cascaded down and they almost reached the woman’s elbows. Her eyes were lustrous onyx crystals. A sudden flash of purple lighted the aristocratic face, the high cheekbones and the perfect ruby red lips. Bellatrix Black’s brows were furrowed in annoyance, then her expression morphed into shock as she recognized her student. 

“Granger, what the fu- What the _ hell _are you doing here?! You’re not drunk, are you?” Ms Black eyed her; her tone was both annoyed and surprised, and Hermione detected a hint of worry too. 

“N-no, I’m not” she meekly answered; her teeth clashed together due to the cold. 

“Then care to explain me why are you here?” Black impatiently gave a little jerk with her head, urging the girl to speak up. 

“I-I have to tell you some-something” she stammered out. Oh God, her heart will jump out of her chest, this was stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid. 

“Now?!” 

“Yes, it’s very important.” _ She must be thinking I’m an idiot. _

She was. 

“Come in then,” the woman sighed, but the brunette shook her head. She couldn’t go in, if she did, she knew it would be only harder to leave. 

“No, I can’t!” she hurriedly spoke. “I will be fast, I promise.” 

Black looked at her like she had three heads. 

The girl sighed. This was it. Now everything will end. Maybe this strange form of friendship they had too. Tears filled her eyes, blurring the face of her teacher. 

“I love you.” She breathed out. “I’ve been in love with you for so long. I love all the small things in you.” 

“I know it’s impossible,” she continued. “Us, I mean. I-I know it’s hopeless but I can’t help it. I couldn’t keep this inside any longer. For all the years you were a wonder to me. And so-soon I will go to university, I know that I will probably never see you again, it breaks my heart and I... I know you would reject me, bu-but I had to tell you.” 

She averted her eyes from the woman and looked down to her shoes. Mud covered them; they were completely ruined. The water sipped through, and her toes were soaked and numb. Hermione didn’t know how she will make it home. 

The woman didn’t say a thing. At her silence, the brunette looked up and saw Ms Black’s soft, sad face, her brows were only slightly knitted together. _ In pity? _

The smallest hope that maybe, _ maybe _it would work was shattered. She felt herself breaking inside, and finally, her tears did fall. The teardrops rolled down on her cheeks in hot trails, and melded together with the cold rain. Hermione hoped that Black didn’t notice it. 

Bellatrix gazed at her student, at this brilliant girl, who looked so fragile and tiny in the middle of the stormy night. The light was faint, but she saw the emotions swirling in those soft honey-brown eyes. The girl was always ready for challenges, full with life and confidence, with a spice of mischief. In all her years knowing Hermione, she hadn’t seen her this open, broken and vulnerable. Bella felt a tug in her chest at making her cry, she searched for a correct answer, something to say but she couldn’t. _ How pathetic, _she scolded herself. She decided to take action, instead. 

The brunette took a shuddering breath, contemplating of what should she do now? She saw Bellatrix stepping out into the storm and lifting her hand to clasp Hermione’s. 

“Come in,” she softly said, pulling her into the hallway. With a sigh, the girl followed. Black will most likely sit her down, and tell her how improper and wrong this liking was. That she was her teacher, and older than her. 

Hermione already knew all of this. She thought this through, sometimes she would bury her head in her pillow to hide her blush or her tears. 

The front door was closed after her, and was locked as Black twisted the key in it. The brunette softly exhaled, although there wasn’t heating in the hall, it was much better than outside. 

Suddenly, she was shoved to the door. Her back met the wood with a quiet thud, the push wasn’t harsh, but it did steal her breath nevertheless. She was confused, what was happening? A million thoughts were racing in her mind, but all quieted when she felt two soft, plush lips against her cold ones. 

Now the warm body of Bellatrix was pressed to her soaked frame, perfectly covering her, and as she felt a thigh sneaking in between hers, completely trapping her to the door. 

Without thinking she circled her arms around the woman’s waist, and let the kiss deepen. Bellatrix was so, so _ hot, _ her body heat embraced Hermione. She nipped lightly at the brunette’s lip, asking for entrance, which she was more than eager to give. A wave of arousal ran through her along with a shiver when their tongues met, and Hermione let Bellatrix explore her. 

The hands of the woman were running up and down on her sides, then settled down. One on her hip, the other lost in her messy, wet, tangled hair, held and guided her head upwards to her own. 

They broke apart with a gasp, and Hermione had to catch her breath for a second. She ranked her fingers up on a strong arm, and eventually rested it against Bella’s collar bone. She searched the woman’s eyes for confirmation. 

“You- you-?” She couldn’t voice her question, but her teacher understood her without words. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips. 

“Yes, pet,” she murmured, and the brunette really couldn’t wait to just feel her perfect mouth on hers. “Yes, I do.” 

Bellatrix attacked her neck, and placed hot trails of kisses all over her delicate skin. Hermione gasped as she felt her tongue licking up the raindrops, wetness pooled between her legs, and _ oh God _, the woman’s thigh gave the friction she just needed. 

A moan slipped through her lips, as Bella marked her neck with bites, and then soothed them with swirls of her tongue. Hermione felt the coldness on her skin, a reminder of the raging storm outside, and Bellatrix’s warmth embracing and melting together. 

The girl was just about to return the favour and she leaned close to the woman’s swan-like neck, when she felt a sudden, uncomfortable tightness inside of her nose. _ No, not now! _ She tried to hold it back, but she really couldn’t. In the last second, she turned away from her teacher and sneezed one, then two. Each one shook her, and her lungs burned from them. She sniffled and squinted her eyes, as the body around her was shaking as well, but from the snickering. 

“Why didn’t you bring an umbrella?” Bellatrix asked in amusement. 

Hermione shrugged. “Forgot it” 

The woman snorted. “Brightest student my ass.” She made a step back, and the girl instantly missed her closeness. 

“You should have a bath, might catch a cold if you stay in those clothes any longer.” she smirked and led the girl to the bathroom. 

*** 

After warming herself up in the hot water and washing her hair, Hermione put on the nightgown and an underwear Bella handed to her. _ “I accidentally bought a smaller size”. _It was still a bit big on her, but she wasn’t complaining. She stepped out of the bathroom, and looked around the large- and luxurious – bedroom. Under the window the woman’s desk laid between neatly arranged bookshelves, essays and exam sheets sprawled around on the table. In front of a coffee table and loveseats, a fireplace stood, although the fire wasn’t lit up in it. It was most likely for decoration, because the house was heated nevertheless. The biggest furniture of the room was of course the bed, with fat duvets and several pillows, looking quite alluring with the woman laying in the middle of it, like a dark empress. A steaming mug was held between long fingers. 

The girl looked at the desk again in confusion. 

“We don’t have any more exams in this term.” 

“Well yes, those are from April,” the woman shrugged. “McGonagall is chewing my ear off about them.” 

“April?” the brunette’s eyes widened. “When were you planning to grade those?” 

“Shut up” she shot back. “I was busy giving detentions.” 

“And terrorizing students” Hermione smirked at her, and she received a snort as an answer. 

“Well, perks of being a teacher.” she gestured with her hand to settle down next to her. Hermione’s heart soared at it and felt warmth spreading through her entire chest. 

“I put some Lemsip in your tea in case you got a flu or cold. I wouldn’t be surprised.” Bella pointed at the small table next to the bed. Hermione grabbed the mug, and carefully sat down next to the woman, who arranged the pillows so Hermione was comfortable too. The brunette slowly inched closer to her, and laid her head on Bella’s shoulder, who in response stretched her arm around behind the girl, and eventually curling it around her waist. 

They sipped their tea in quiet, although the silence wasn’t uncomfortable. 

“Finished?” The woman asked after a while, and seeing that the girl’s mug was now empty, took it from her and placed it on the small table, next to her empty one. 

“Thank you” she smiled. After turning back to Hermione, Bellatrix repositioned herself, so the brunette laid half atop of her. Just like earlier, a thigh sneaked in between Hermione’s legs, and Hermione smiled at the action. Looked like Bella really liked that spot. The girl snuggled into the woman’s neck, the soft skin was warm against her cheek, and her black mess of hair surrounded her like a dark veil. 

“We will have many things to talk through.” Bella’s neck vibrated against the brunette’s face as she spoke those words. 

“I know.” she whispered back. ”In the morning.” 

“In the morning.” the other agreed. She ran her fingers up and down along the curve of Hermione’s spine, who all but melted into her touch. “Your parents?” she asked with a hint of worry. 

“They’re away on a lecture in Scotland.” she sighed. Considering that both her parents were doctors she grew used to spend time alone, sometimes for days when a trip like this occurred. Still it left an ache in her heart. “They will only come home on Wednesday.” 

“Well, you can stay here till then, if you want” Bellatrix offered off-handily. 

“Really?” she glanced up, and moved her head from that comfortable spot to look at her. 

“Mhm” Bella smirked down “We might just have the chance to finish what we started before” 

Hermione felt her heartbeat quicken. “Why not now?” she playfully asked back. 

“You almost fell asleep in the bath, off to sleep with you” with her wandering hand she gave a light smack to her butt cheeks. With a lower voice she continued. “Besides, you will need the energy for it.” 

The brunette closed her eyes and suppressed a shiver, outside of their little heaven a horrendous thunder tore through the sky. Despite not fearing it, she hid her face in the black curls, and inhaled the woman’s lilac scent mixed with a touch of sandalwood. It was calming and addicting at the same time. Her eyelids were weighted down by all the running in the storm and the emotional roller-coaster she put herself up to. Something wasn’t right with her throat too, although the tea she received helped a bit. 

“Goodnight” she breathed a kiss to Bellatrix’s collarbone, who wrapped her arms around the girl’s frame and placed her lips on the top of her head. 

“McGonagall will kill me” Bella mumbled to herself, before falling asleep. 


End file.
